


Singing in the Greenhouse

by orphan_account



Series: Felannie Week 2020 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blushing, F/M, Felannie Week (Fire Emblem), Felix is singing instead of annette, First Kisses, Greenhouse, Singing, lord help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Normally, it's Felix walking in on Annette singing.This time, it's the other way around.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: Felannie Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699591
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40
Collections: FantasyFelannieWeek2020





	Singing in the Greenhouse

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh-- I'm doing day 1 and day 2 today since I missed yesterday.
> 
> Featuring Day 1 of Fantastical Felannie Week: School play/Masquerade/Role Reversal
> 
> This is Role Reversal -w-
> 
> (Also, you might want to have My Kingdom by Alan Doyle pulled up to listen to.)

"Okay, just one more thing on my list!" Annette clapped her hands excitedly, putting away the broom and dustpan. "I just have to go tend to the flowers now!" She began skipping, ignoring the stares sent her way. Once this was done, she could go shopping with Mercie, and then maybe train.

In no time at all, she reached the greenhouse. She slowed her skipping to a casual walk, humming a soft tune under her breath. As she got closer to the greenhouse doors, she could hear a low, familiar voice. He sounded like he was singing.

_Wait... singing?!_

Annette began slowly walking inside, not wanting to disturb him. Thank the goddess the doors were already open. When she got inside, she could hear him clearly, despite him singing very softly.

" **I'd let the castle walls come down... and let the armies take the crown... my kingdom, my kingdom for you... It's a cold and lonely throne... I'd run the sword back in the stone... my kingdom, my kingdom for you... My kingdom, my kingdom for you...** "

Annette could not believe her ears. Felix Hugo Fraldarius, the moody swordsman, was _singing_ , and he sounded _amazing!_

" **Running down the road like those that ran before me... Where I lost your hand, oh heaven only knows... and though a thousand men and horses stand beside me... I stand alone... Tell me where did you go?** "

Before she knew what she was doing, she was singing along with him, " ** _I'd let the castle walls come down... and let the armies take the crown... my kingdom, my kingdom for you... It's a cold and lonely throne... I'd run the sword back in the stone... my kingdom, my kingdom for you... My kingdom, my kingdom for you..._** "

Felix abruptly stopped, much to her dismay. "Annette! How long were you standing there?!" he exclaimed, a violent blush spreading across his face, down his neck and to his ears.

"Hmm... long enough to hear the first chorus!" she smiled, folding her hands in front of her. "You sound _amazing_ , Felix! Why don't you sing more often?" Annette wondered.

"I don't sound amazing. Shut up," Felix muttered, returning his attention to the flowers. The blush was still there, though.

Annette pouted. "Yes, you do! Why is it so hard for you to take a complement?!" she whined, going over to join him. Felix just scoffed. "Come on! Can't you just finish the song?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

_"Please?"_

"No."

"I promise I'll spar with you if you finish the song!"

Felix turned to look at her, finding that her eyes were doing... that _thing_ that makes his heart skip a beat and then melt. He sighed, relenting. "Fine..."

"Yes!!" she cheered, pumping her fists in the air. Felix couldn't help the small smile that fell on his face, the blush slowly receding. He cleared his throat and, turning his attention back to the flowers, began to sing.

" **Tell me, South wind, North Star, all I need to know... Tell me, how long, how far? Tell me where'd you go...** " He turned his attention to Annette, who had her eyes closed. She looked peaceful, her hands still for once. Knowing that he did this to her... it made him feel something he thought he had long forgotten. His smile growing bigger, he continued to sing.

" **I'd let the castle walls come down... and let the armies take the crown... my kingdom, my kingdom for you... It's a cold and lonely throne... I'd run the sword back in the stone... my kingdom, my kingdom for you... My kingdom, my kingdom for you...** " He gave a final sigh, signalling that the song was over. Annette opened her eyes and turned to him with a gentle smile.

"That was amazing, Felix. You can say it wasn't, but it was. I've honestly... never felt so peaceful..." a blush spread across her cheeks when she finished, her eyes looking down at the ground. Felix, not having that, pushed her chin up so she would face him. He got lost in those sapphire eyes of hers, like he tends to do when they look each other in the eyes. He instinctively leaned closer, his hand moving from her chin to her cheek. Her eyes widened, and that blush turned a deeper shade of red.

"If you desire, I would be happy to sing for you, and only you," he whispered huskily. When he said this, Annette's blush turned crimson, the same shade as some of the surrounding flowers.

"F-Felix..." she whispered, her lips slightly open. Before he could stop himself, he captured those beautiful lips in his own. Annette instantly returned it, much to his shock and joy. They were both inexperienced, but it was the best thing to ever happen to both of them. When they pulled away, Felix pressed his forehead to her own.

"You promise? You promise to sing for me?" Annette whispered breathlessly.

"I promise. For you and only you, I'll sing."

**Author's Note:**

> This is shorter than I would like, but I honestly think that's okay. I'm sorry if you were expecting more. XD
> 
> Anyway, Day 2 will be out sometime this afternoon! Thank you for reading~! :3


End file.
